


The Doctor VS Sex Ed

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Humor, Janitor Doctor, Masterbation, Sex Education, Smut, Spying, Swearing, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: One afternoon at Coal Hill, Clara is told to cover for one of the science tutors and take year 8 in Sex Ed. Clara is nervous enough without having to do this with her TimeLord wandering the halls. The Doctor catches her trying to read up and note some points for the lesson in the TARDIS and as she tries to apologise for watching the videos on the console he just waves it away saying it's a natural human process and to get it over with because he couldn't care less. What an understatement.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's just one lesson, I'm sorry about this Miss Oswald but everyone else has a lesson apart from yourself...my hands are tied and it's too late to call for a substitute" Mr Chesterton sighed sat in front of her desk.

Clara paused in her playing with the nearest pencil. She knew she should have booked her lunch off site.

Gracing the headmaster with a smile she looked towards the playground.

"It's fine Ian, I can cover, no worries..it's just textbook stuff" she shrugged as if teaching 20 students about sex education was something she did every day.

Mr Chesterton slid the DVD across the desk with a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Miss Oswald, Kath left all her notes in her room in the year 8 yellow file so you should find all her class plan in there too, I don't mind what room you use" he offered as he stood to leave and turned for the door.

She cringed behind his back as she eyed the DVD cover. She hated this lesson enough in school she never knew she'd have to go through it again.

"Again it's absolutely fine, I'm sure they won't cause too much trouble, you know how teenagers are when they have to talk to adults about ...these things" she laughed and Ian smirked.

"Agreed, I'm such even our resident loud mouth may even suddenly seem shy" he joked referring to Courtney.

Clara froze in shock before looking down to the class plan and spotted Courtney's name. Oh great.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the lunch bell rang Clara made from her room as casually as she could carrying the yellow folders from Kath's lab along with her handbag which hid the DVD, out towards the janitors closet and locked the shed behind her.

If she was going to get through this without any hiccups she would have to watch and prepare herself for tomorrow. She could do this at home she thought to herself as she inserted the DVD into a slot in the TARDIS console. But she knew the resident Time Lord was coming over and this would be very hard to explain if he walked in.

She was at risk either way, whether she watched the DVD at home or in here, at least she knew the 'janitor' was currently tied up guarding the lunch hall right now as the kids ate.

As she paused the DVD for the eighth time inside twenty minutes noting something about hormones before pressing play again, she missed hearing the loud clank of the shed door opening. When a faint whistle caught her ears and the Tardis door juddered with the TimeLord opening it, she scrambled to pack the notes and textbook away before she was caught but the file slipped from its perch on the steps and papers scattered everywhere.

Forgetting the couple on the screen that was currently naked and making out, she knelt to scoop up the fallen notes.

"Clara?"

The familiar Scottish brogue echoed through the console room and she felt her cheeks flush red.

"What are you-....doing?" The Doctors question cut off before continuing slowly as he noticed the console screen and cocked his head like a confused puppy still holding his broom as Clara pushed to her feet, before she could explain it was all part of some project the Doctor reached out and smacked the screen lightly to turn it off and turned to his small companion looking mildly horrified at witnessing two humans having sex.

"Was that-" 

"It's Educational, it wasn't porn!"

"In my Tardis?!"

Clara reached for the button on the console and the DVD slid out. "I have to cover for Kath tomorrow because she's off sick and Ian couldn't get a replacement in time, I was watching to take notes for the class, I just don't fancy making a fool of myself in front of hormonal fourteen-year-olds who are going to find it awkward enough"

The Doctor merely blinked his jaw still slack and giving her what could only be a look of surprise.

"I was going to watch it at home but you were coming room tonight so I decided to watch it while you were in the lunch hall...why are you in here anyway" she tried changing the subject as she finished picking up all the papers.

A silent beat later and the broom made a small clank as it was let go to rest against the stair rail and the Time Lord knelt to help her.

"I came for a bucket because last time I checked you were meant to eat meatballs and pasta not drop them on the floor" he tutted.

Clara giggled at his parental attitude. "Your loving this job...don't deny it"

The Doctor gave her a slight look of offence before it broke into a cheeky smirk and he looked down to the papers he'd picked up.

"so...fourteen, the human awkward phase...half a dozen years of social anxiety, read teen magazines, bullying, bad language, hair growth, mood swings, trash diets, fashion issues, STD's and all the fun you can have with those things you keep in your purse...am I right?"

Now it was Clara's turn to look confused taking the papers from his hand.

"Close enough...things I keep-you've been in my purse?"

"Course I have, remember? you needed change for the meter...last week?"

Clara spun on her heel and looked about trying to place the memory. Oh right, yeah when they went to the museum with the kids and they had to park the minivan.

"You didn't have to come with us you know?" she said packing her bag as he leant on the console.

"I had no choice, it was either mop the hallway or go with you on the trip because that one with the mouth said if I didn't go on the trip her mother would and she hated the idea so I either went or she'd vomit in the hall just to get out of going"

Clara suddenly looked intrigued how on earth a 2000-year-old alien had been convinced by a human teenager to do her bidding.

"I'd already washed the floor the day before...I wasn't doing it again!" he frowned making her laugh.

"Okay, okay...well that was a fun day out I guess, the kids were impressed at least"

The frown the Time Lord had been sporting turned into one of his rare 100-watt smiles as he recalled lecturing them about dinosaurs and evolution. The kids had been more than eager to ask every question they could and he'd relished the chance to show off his genius. Even if Clara had spent most of the day telling him to 'put it away' and 'stop getting that out in here'.  

He'd been even more pleased with the collection of toy dinos Clara had brought him from the shop. He'd called the T-Rex 'Sexy'. Clara couldn't help but roll her eyes and listen on once more about how it wasn't his fault they'd landed in prehistoric times. He had just regenerated.

"Anyway...back on topic, things in my purse?" she recalled raising an eyebrow as he looked sheepish.

"I was curious...that blue and silver packet in the zipper bit...I thought it might have been mayo but it said Durex condoms, those things you use to prevent mini pudding brains am I right?"

Clara looked away fighting the blush that threatened to turn her the same shade of red as her skirt.

"Yes Doctor...it wasn't mine, I'd confiscated it-" she lied making the Time Lord turn on her.

"But- if you take them off these teenagers they won't 'not' make mini pudding brains right? Isn't the reason they have them is so that doesn't happen, your defeating the point, Clara...it's normal for your species, your obsessed with sex"

Clara stuttered and made for a swift exit. "Look I need to get back to class I'll see you later, remember 8 o'clock tonight, not next week!" she shouted practically running out of the door before he could ask anything else.

 

* * *

 

That night as they sat on her sofa eating chips and watching some cartoon about a sponge and a starfish that the Doctor had suddenly taken a huge interest too, she brought up the subject of sex ed again.

"What did you get taught in school?" she asked sipping her soda.

The Doctor's eyes never left the TV. "Taught what? I was taught lots of things Clara"

"About sex education? I know you said you kind didn't do...that...but surely you had like a puberty phase right?" she enquired slowly watching as he finally looked from the screen to her with what could only be fear in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, of course, we had to grow up but...you know, it wasn't exactly taught...some of us just regenerated too young and would go straight into adults..."

Oh, Clara hadn't thought about that.

"So, no one told you about the birds and the bees, urges and that sort of thing?"

"Of course we know about birds and bee's and what's that got to do with- never mind we don't talk about...it's just life" he muttered looking back to the TV hoping she would drop the subject.

"Oh come on Doctor, surely you've wanted sex?"

The Time Lord dropped the chip he was about to put in his mouth and glared as if she just accused him of murder.

"No" was the flat and simple reply before he returned to eating.

Clara just smirked. "Come on Mr higher species, you said yourself your body is 98% human profiled just wired differently, surely it does the same things as complete human males?"

"No Clara it doesn't, I'm not human, I don't think about women as objects nor do I think about sex like human males, we don't have it so I don't think about it, case closed" he tried to sound annoyed but the flush on his cheeks just made him look cute sat there in just his shirt and trousers, sockless and stuffing his face with chips while watching a child's cartoon.

Not wanting to 'talk' to an adult about 'grown up' thing. Just like an awkward teenager.

Clara knew something was off, he loved to brag. She'd seen him describe things with such passion and it didn't matter if it was about something mechanical or biological, he hadn't been this shy even when she'd told him she wouldn't go out that one Wednesday because she was having a bad period. He'd even gone to the local shop and brought her the pads! So why was the conversation about sex so bad...

When boys didn't want to talk about something it was either because they knew nothing, they were embarrassed or they knew they were outsmarted.

In this case, The Doctor outsmarted and Clara knew that for sure. Well, maybe she could teach him later.

 

* * *

 

 

She'd moved the science class to her room to watch the video.

Clara started by warning them well about making jokes. She was glad to see most of the boys were silent clearly not looking forward to some of the things they could be picked on about.

The textbook definitions came first, the basics about puberty passed quickly as she read through the chapter of the book noting some of the chuckles and cringing. There were a few minutes of calling a nurse when Jeremy looked to be passing out at seeing the pictures about menstruation.

"Thank God he anit a girl" Courtney commented as he was escorted out. That was about all that could be said on the matter.

_Me too_

They moved the chairs into a semi-circle around the TV when Clara put the DVD in. She mentioned it was a bit gruesome when childbirth would be shown so she would pause it but the class just seemed to want the day over with.

It started fairly innocently with a boy point of view playing football with his friends.

But even she felt a bit sorry for the boys in the room when they began to talk about voices breaking and the clip of the boy getting a hard on in front of the girl in the playground. It had been a long time for her since this phase. She'd forgotten just how horrible it was.

_Oh, gods, I hated that_

"Do we have to do that?" One of the boys asked out of the blue during a part about masturbation. a lot of the class giggled nervously but looked straight at her for an answer. Clara couldn't deny the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Nooo...but it is completely normal for both boys and girls it's perfectly acceptable, at least when it's not in public, that I'm pretty sure is illegal"

_Interesting_

They all seemed to be watching the screen intently when the DVD reached a critical point.

How to have safe sex. Though whether they were watching with intrigue or horror she wasn't sure when it flipped to the internal cameras. She looked away from the screen as a grumble of awkwardness ran through the room, she'd not seen that bit. She in fact not watched much after this.

When the childbirth scene arrived quite a few students looked away and the awkwardness dissipated with a very random question.

"Miss? why is the janitor looking through the window?"

_Huh?_

Clara spun on her chair to come face to face with her TimeLord stood on a ladder and watching through the window.

"Mr Smith?!"

The Doctor was jolted from his fake window washing slipping and with a yell fell the six feet he'd climbed, back down onto the grass below.

 _FUCK!_ the TimeLord through as he fell.

Clara jumped to the window, yanking it open and leant out. "Oh god, are you okay...hang on I'm coming down!"

The class groaned faking annoyance as she cut off the DVD and dismissed them ten minutes early so she could go and deal with the spying TimeLord who was still laying flat out on the grass.

 

* * *

 

 

"Clara for the fifth time I'm fine!" the Doctor grunted from his position on the sofa in the library, he'd been forced 'home' from work after falling on site and Clara has supported him into the Tardis.

Admittedly the fall had really done his back in but he wasn't about to stay still when he had another problem.

"Doctor you just need to lay back for a few hours, look I made you tea and you can watch all the cartoons you want, I only have one more class to teach and then we can go back to mine okay?" rushed fussing about him with a blanket and pillows.  She felt guilty as hell for scaring him.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked fluffing another pillow by his shoulder.

"Washing the window, I told you, or at least I was until a lot of kids started going 'URGH' distracted me and I looked up to see...THAT" he waved his right arm frantically gesturing like the TV was in the room.

"Then you shouted at me, you know I'm easily startled! " he pouted as his shoulder began to ache and looked away from his fussing human companion. He shuffled himself once more trying not to strain himself as he kept his legs up.

"I know I'm sorry but I just didn't want the kids thinking stuff" she sighed stroking a hand through his hair as he grumped. "Are you sure nothing's broken?"

"I'm fine Clara the only thing I hurt was my back and my pride" he grumbled once more hoping she'd eventually leave. If she saw the bulge in his trousers when she was half carrying him, she'd hadn't said anything. But he didn't want to risk any more questions.

As Clara heard the bell in the yard go she cursed quietly under her breath. "right I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll run you a bath or something just don't move too much"

the Doctor bitched under his breath as she rushed out to her final class of the day.

He wasn't mad at her. Just himself. He'd not really been truthful.

He'd gone up there to spy on her really, thought if it looked like he was cleaning he might be able to listen in on her class. He was always trying to hover around her classroom. Something about Clara in 'Teacher' mode just turned him on in a hundred ways.

He tried for a good half an hour to ignore the raging erection that was tenting his pants but to no luck.

He forced himself up to check the doors were locked and shuffled himself back to the sofa with a grunt as he settled back down and dug a photo from down between the cushions.

His favourite picture of Clara from that summer.

Stood in the playground in just a V-neck t-shirt and skirt.

He'd dreamt many nights now of her on top of him holding him down and telling him he's being a good boy while she stroked a current part of him that wasn't behaving itself.

Settling himself under the blankets he unbuttoned his trousers carefully and reached a hand inside hissing lightly as his fingers made contact with his sensitive cock.

It's not like he hadn't done this before, he just didn't do it very often. He'd learnt something today at least. That as much as it was a human trait for surges of arousal, that the idea Clara might be doing it and thinking of him just made his blood heat further.

He tightened his hold on himself as he admired the picture. The fact he knew she was bra-less that day, the way she stood hand a hip and pointing, how it highlighted the softer curves and the way the wind caught her skirt brushing it back to reveal her slim smooth legs.

Why her teacher mode turned him on so much he wasn't sure. Just the idea of not being in control sparked a surge in his need and he bit his lip to fight a groan as his offending appendage throbbed, stiffening further in his hand.

He wanted to be directed. Told what to do or not what to do. To be at her mercy and hear her crying his name as she sat on his cock.

He hadn't been this desperate for sex since his fourth body.

Clara just did things to him.

He'd become so lost in his thoughts and focused on the picture as he stroked his cock faster beneath the blanket feeling his orgasm build that he never heard the door creak open.

He never saw or felt the women behind him until a hand came into view and then swiftly caught his wrist stopping his motions and catching him red handed and red faced.

"Clara!"

"What are you doing?" she smirked a knowing smugness in her voice close to his ear as he tried to stop his heavy breathing.

"Nothing" he lied trying to shuffle his hand to tuck himself away but she held his wrist firm.

"Doesn't look like nothing..." she smiled reaching around and pinching the picture from his left hand.

"Is this me?" she asked bringing it back into the Time Lords view and leaning close to breathe down his neck.

"Obviously it's you" he gulped hoping she let go of his wrist at some point so he could hide himself.

She hummed and nuzzled into his hair. "It's a nice picture...clearly a very nice picture from the tent your pitching," she said setting the photo down and reaching for the edge of the blanket.

With his free hand, The Doctor grasped her free wrist stopping her from pulling it back.

"Don't"

"Why not?"

"I'm not your boyfriend Clara"

"But you clearly want to be," she said harder into his ear and he turned his head to look into her eyes.

"It's not what you think"

"Is it not? Because It looks very much like you were masturbating to it just now?"

As they stared each other down she gently released his wrist but he didn't move.

"Clara..." he purred as she leant closer before capturing his lips and earning an almost grateful moan from the Gallifreyan as her tongue met his in a rush and her hand slide beneath the blanket to take over.

He relinquished his grasp on his cock to the women as she kissed him. Every sane thought vanished, every negative voice was silenced as she whimpered into the kiss, she pulled her other hand from its hold and thread his fingers into his hair tilting his head back a little more to deepen the kiss further as she began to stroke the erection he was sporting.

The closer he got the weaker his kiss and the faster his breathing became, eventually he was lost to the feeling as she came around the front of him pulling the blanket back and straddling his hips, she pushed up his shirt revealing the smattering of pubic hair and grasped his hands as he went to stop her.

The jerk of her pushing his arms away from his groin made his back twinge and he gave in trying to fight her back as she took him back in hand and planned on finishing him off.

His head fell back against the arm rest, one hand on her thigh and the other clutching the leather of the cushion as she leant down to lick away the dribbling pre-cum.

"Clara....please..." he whimpered bucking his hips desperate for that edge.

"Look at me," she asked reaching up to run her hand back in his hair, he looked so panicked, so lost in himself right now that she couldn't deny the rush of wetness that was surely soaking through her knickers.

He winced letting his head roll forward and his eyes fluttered open to view her in his lap, hand wrapped around his hard leaking cock and looking just as flushed as turned on as he was.

"You don't come until I say" she toned with a slight warning, there was no threat to her words at all but the fact she'd somehow determined he wanted to relinquish control to her was brilliant.

She leant up claiming his lips again and his hands came to her hips, pushing up under her top finger defiantly teasing and tickling her sides. As one hand came to reach her breasts the other side back down her leg to the hem of her skirt pushing it up ghosting up the back of her thigh and fingers sliding between them to feel the dampness that hid there.

"Doctor..." Clara panted into his mouth as he found her clit and caught her off guard a moan leaving her throat as she edged him closer.

She tightened her grip and began to focus on him as he began to almost expertly rub her clit.

"Ladies first" he chuckled leaning to kiss her neck and then bit his lip as she literally began to hump his hand.

"Fuck Doctor!" she cried as she went from the edge to over in a matter of minutes gasping as she watched him squirm in his hold, his hands dropping as his own arousal grew too strong and she somehow found the brain power to find that one spot that would release him.

"Come...Now!"

The heated look on his face as he came was beautiful. Pleasure etched into every feature as his eyes fluttered closed and his hips bucked. He came with a cry of her name, spilling himself in huge thick shots over his stomach and her hand. She watched mesmerised as the semen flooded her hand and pooled in the edge of his shirt and dribbled down his hip onto the leather. There was just so much.

Clara wished she had a camera to capture the picture right now. The Time Lord laid limp and flushed, sweaty and breathless, boneless even, on his library sofa having been brought to orgasm.

 

She wiped her hand clean on a dry bit of his shirt before climbing off him and reached to stroke his cheek. It took a few moments but eventually, his head lolled to the side and his eyes opened for him to crack an embarrassed smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" she smiled back. As she recalled why he was laid there in the first place she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm going to run you a bath...don't disappear on me" she told him standing and slipping off her own shirt in view.

The Doctor merely nodded silent unable to make his mouth answer.

As she stepped around the back of him she leant down to his ear.

"I think we need to have a little 'talk' Doctor" she teased with a giggle and made for the door watching as an arm was thrown over his face as he blushed.

Oh, what she did to him.


	2. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cue porn music*

"There you go, nice and warm" Clara cooed kissing the Doctor's cheek as she helped him settle in the steaming water.

It had taken her a few minutes to pry him from the sofa and then half an hour of him sat on the toilet before she encouraged him to take his clothes off with her in the room. He was body shy and she could understand why. His previous body was a lot younger. He just didn't wish to be judged.

Not that he had anything to be ashamed of. He was wiry and strong. He seemed to lighten up when she mentioned that human body builders were just show offs and she wasn't interested in them.

She tried to keep her eyes above his waist for his sake since he continued to clutch his towel over himself like she'd hadn't just stroked him off.

But now here he was settled in the scented bubbly water with his rubber ducky quite happy to watch her folding his clothes.

"I'll be right back,text book" she said picking up the washing and making for the wardrobe.

The Doctor closed his eyes enjoying the effect the water was having on his sore back and counted the few minutes she was gone.

"Don't nod off on me" Clara chuckled as she wandered back in carrying a T-shirt and sweatpants for him with his dressing gown. She was also clutching that sex etextbook.

Damn.

She sat down on the toilet seat a few feet or so away and opened it up.

"Why is sex something your species doesn't talk about? Surely you breed?" she asked flicking the pages.

The Doctor shrugged and lowered himself further in the water.

"Most of our kind is 'loomed' now, our species became barren a few years after my generation and since then physical relationships have phased out because they were just unnecessary" he sighed.

"Loomed?" Clara inquired smiling.

"Yeah, it's like...weaving with DNA...you see each set of Alpha parents would start what is called a 'house' we'd have a title and a hierarchy...the parents would be given rights to loom so many children into their house as to however they specified them and then as the sets of children grew up the more or less strongest pairs that married would submit to create their own 'house' and so forth..."

"But you were womb born?" she asked flicking through the textbook.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "I'm...not sure...I think I was, some of my DNA says I was the way it's constructed but, well I belonged to a 'house' set so...it's complicated"

"What was it called?" Clara asked finally finding the page she wanted and marking it.

"The House of Lungbarrow...they gave me up for adoption when I was about...7? Oh, I can't remember since then I had who I think was a human family and my Nanny..."

Clara gasped. Adopted...

"They gave you away...WHY?" she almost yelled. How dare these TimeLord think they could just pass off their children if they weren't perfect.

The Doctor shrugged again. "No idea...don't panic I wasn't the only one, to be honest, it was common for houses to offer the non-perfect children to barren couples, not everyone had rights to Loom"

Clara huffed, blowing out her anger at such an act. No wonder the Doctor always felt so lost. Never really fitting in if his own family didn't accept him. The image of him in that barn the night she'd started his under the bed nightmares flashed forward and she bit her lip.

Those parents...they'd been asking him to come back inside, to sleep in the house, they were trying to accept him but he felt dejected.

Seeing him slipping into a dark place she decided to change the subject.

"Right...so...I better explain a few things huh? About the more human aspects of you, but what of human sex do you know?" she asked standing up and coming to sit on the edge of the bathtub book in her lap.

The Doctor picked up the rubber ducky and pondered it.

"That your species need a man and woman to create mini pudding brains...you have quite a few sexualities and genders, your males are more or less obsessed with sex...your younger generations go at it like rabbits and that's why you have diseases?"  he rushed out wishing the topic to drop.

Clara nodded. Basic facts.

"What about, this, your body? Do you know how your reproductive system could work?" she gestured with her hand at him under the water.

The Doctor blushed and pulled a face. "A bit...I could make a baby like you humans I guess, I did back on Gallifrey at one point but it's been a hell of a long time since then"

Clara pursed her lips considering her next question. "Okay...so, when and what sort of experiences have you had, human or not?"

The Doctor blinked at the water in thought.

"Well there was Jamie...he was one of my first humans's that I, guess you could say messed about with, we were pretty close, he had a thing for kilts...he looked good in them, I went down for him a few times...what's that called, I forget what he called it?" The Doctor looked to her questioningly as she blushed and looked to her textbook.

"Oral...it's called oral sex..."

"Right...we did that then..."

He was into guys? wow. Well, he was alien. Hell, she wasn't bothered if he was Bi, she was Bi for goodness sake.

"Gender doesn't mean much to us" he cut in her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I said gender doesn't mean much to us TimeLord's, two males could own a house and loom Clara...they just pick out the more useful DNA to breed sons...because there was very little physical relations gender lost its point. We can regenerate into male type or female type bodies anyway so yeah like I said not really a big matter...hell I've met male based Gallifreyans  that don't have a penis...they have female parts...and females who actually carry as males...bit like your transgender" he pointed out of the water waving his finger at her.

Oh. Well that explained a lot.

"What about Missy, you said she had been male before?" she asked looking at the door.

"Yeah...The Master as he was had been male the last ou, 8 bodies I think...not sure what went on this time but it's not like she's been naked on me so I have no idea what's going on over in that ballpark!" he cringed making Clara laugh.

"Okay, Okay...so back to experiences?"

The Doctor glanced to the ceiling thinking. "There was Joe after that...we did it once, that was a random time mostly after a really scary adventure with Silurian's, don't remember it sadly she was in control there...then came Sarah...that was again a one off we got trapped in a prison and she was panicking and admitted she loved me and the guards drugged me with something...after that the only lass I fancied was Tegan really though she didn't like me much and ran off on me one night after battling Daleks, Turlough was a cute lad, ginger, but apart from a drunk snog that didn't go anywhere...that might have been because of the poison detecting celery I wore..."

Clara snorted at that comment. She'd seen the pictures. Admittedly she wouldn't have been into that either.

"Anymore?" she pressed.

"Erm...Ace was sweet...a girl that love ballistics and blowing stuff up bit like Missy but not insane...I think she fancied me but I was too much of a hot head and grumpy in that regeneration to even think about love"  he offered pushing the ducky away so it floated down the end of the bath to Clara who nudged it back.

"Since then only Rose...I did have a fling with a human doctor in my eighth body but I'd just regenerated and well you know how loose I am freshly baked!" he laughed recalling the dinosaur.

Clara burst out laughing at that line. Oh yeah, she knew very well.

"So...to us..." she muttered closing the textbook and setting it aside to pick up a washcloth.

The Doctor sighed and scratched at his chest. "You're the first female companion I've had since Rose that does this to me...makes me feel something other than a great chasm of regret that you'll end up dying on me at some point"

Clara knelt down beside the tub and leant over to press a quick kiss to his warm lips.

"Well I'm honoured I make you feel that..." she said as she picked up a bottle of body wash and lathered the cloth.

He watched her for a moment before pouting. "What you doing?" he asked

"Washing you...you got covered in your own issue Doctor you need cleaning up" she smiled before she began to gently wash down his arms and chuckled as he pouted like a child.

He didn't voice his disproval of a wash but the cringing and unhappy looks he pulled as she lifted his arms and rubbed his chest and stomach under the water gave away how much he wasn't into 'bath time'.  He did giggle thought when she washed his feet she looked up to admire the huge almost puppy blue eyes he shot back as he complained of her tickling him.

The look became curious as she set aside the cloth and began undoing her top.

Inch after inch of delicious smooth pale skin was revealed as she let the material slide from her shoulders, the bright red of her bra catching his eye and his tongue peeked out to lick at his lower lip.

"Like what you see Doctor?" she teased as she dropped her skirt.

The Timelord smirked and shuffled in the water making it slosh. "Would you be offended if I said yes?"

She left aside her clothes and came back to sit on the edge of the bathtub. The Doctor lifted a hand out of the water and smoothed the back of it down her thigh.

"Would you be surprised if I said I like what I see?" she smirked as he admired her.

The Doctor glanced back to her face and smiled as she took his hand on her leg kissing the knuckles before standing and climbing into the water slowly.

His eyes widened as she settled over his lap in the warm water.

"How's your back?" she purred as he leant up to kiss her rosy lips.

"Fine" he purred claiming her lips before she could talk again. She tasted so sweet, hinted of honey, that she liked in her tea. Sugar from the cookies she'd baked the night before. His hands began to roam her legs at their own accord. Thumbs kneading into the supple flesh of her creamy thighs. He'd dreamt of her in his lap so many nights.

His erection twitched under the water and Clara pressed her centre closer making the Doctor moan in her mouth. Only the soaked fabric of her knickers prevented his pleasure.

He hooked his fingers in the edge and slid it aside to press his fingers to her folds. The silken warmth sent a flood of heat and need through his body, he broke the kiss leaving her trying to catch her breath as he lifted her to press his want to her entrance.

Clara whimpered against his shoulder as he paused and kissed her neck. A silent plea for permission.

She reached between them and took his cock in hand, lifting herself properly she sunk down on him with a loud moan watching the Doctor's head fall back and thunk against the tub. TimeLord's had sensitive bodies. If she felt this full and high being penetrated she couldn't imagine how much relief he was feeling after so long without this type of contact.

She held still for several moments trying to control herself from fucking herself wild on the throbbing length inside her. He filled her so perfectly. He pressed so deliciously in the right places that she could have sworn she'd come with just a few thrusts.

When the Doctor finally opened his eyes again she moved her hips, his hands fell from the edges of the tub to her thighs once more as she started slowly.

She sighed into his kiss as he began to thrust up to meet her movements. Learning as they went. His eyes and hands explored her body, throwing aside her bra, finding her weak spots, how to lick and touch her nipples to make her moan.

She shuddered to completion in just a few minutes as his fantastic fingers found her clit and caught her off guard. When she looked back up into his eyes she found them dark and blown in lust.

He nipped at her throat and growled lowly. "I need you..."

His cock pulsed threateningly inside her and she got the hint. He grasped her tight to his body not letting her climb off him as he got to his feet smoothly, carrying her from the tub and out into the corridor dripping wet.

She listen to the sound of his feet on the metal grating as he carried her, kissing her neck, a door down the hall and into her room. He crawled up onto the sheets laying her on her back uncaring for the fact they were soaked and grasped the edges of the lacy knickers snapping the wet fabric in one pull and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Doctor..." she called to him trying to break through the haze that was clouding his mind, taking over in some almost primal want to mate.

"Doctor" she tried again patting his bum as he leant over her to kiss her breasts.

He paused and glanced up, eye still dark but shimmering with a question.

"You wanted something...remember?" she nudged him gently trying to remind him he wanted to get out of the tub and get protection for the sake that he was close.

He blinked and looked about spotting Clara's purse on the bedside table.

"No mini pudding brains" he smirked and carefully slid himself free of her cloying heat. He knew the odds were slight of pregnancy. But for Clara's own sanity it was only fair he did as she suggested.

He grabbed the condom wrapper and paused a bit confused.

"Come here..." Clara sat up with a smile realising he hadn't a clue how to use it himself. He stood naked at the foot of the bed as she opened the packet. With a smirk, she admired his cock before leaning in and running her tongue under the head lapping the droplet of precum.

The Doctor grunted and bit his lip as she took him in her mouth and sucked him deep into her throat. She stopped just as he was getting used to the building orgasm again and he whined.

She unrolled the condom on him making sure he was watching before she shuffled back up on the bed and he climbed back over her.

He noted the tiny difference as he pressed himself into her heat but his body sparked once more as she locked her legs around his hips. His brain was a muddled puddle of lust and confusion but his subconscious seemed to grasp the position and eventually found himself watching Clara's writhe and cry out in ecstasy beneath him as he thrust deep inside her.

The sound of his name bouncing off the walls was the perfect trigger as Clara came for a second time pulling the Doctor with her into ecstasy and she couldn't fight the smile that graced her lips as he groaned out her name into the pillow, physically shaking and thrusting erratically as he came.

He rolled from her after a long moment of just relaxing in her hold and huffed a huge sigh of relief as the sweat and water cooled on his skin.

Clara snuggled into his side as he pulled the damp blanket over her.

"I thought you said we needed to talk?" he panted.

Clara smirked and kissed his pectoral. "Who said I meant talking with our mouths?"

 

Damn this women.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a round 2 in the bathroom fic...let me know if I should...


End file.
